lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuka Tenjoin
Asuka is generally very confident, brave, strong willed, intelligent and musically gifted for someone her age. Her skills lie along dueling where many students, her brother included, have seen how well she plays the game of duel monsters. So much to the point that she'd been dubbed many nicknames by those who admire her. Extremely intelligent, for she is smart both academically and duelist wise. Asuka's even good at singing and playing the guitar, though she prefers to do it behind closed doors and not in front of a crowd of people or around her friends that she prefers to hang out with who aren't interested in following the crowd like everyone else is. Although she has a lot of confidence in the things she feels she's good at, she does not act in vain about it by show boating. No, she is more quiet and reserved, preferring to stay to herself whenever she has some down time. While Asuka isn't afraid to show off her dueling skills in front of others, however, it is completely different if it involves her singing in front of a big crowd of people, for she has a small case of stage fright as well as immediately feeling embarrassed by the talent she has because she knows that many people are judgmental. She also becomes easily embarrassed when some of her female peers try to force her to dress in crazy outfits in hopes of landing herself a boyfriend, which she is not looking for but has a hard time convincing others of this. Asuka also doesn't like it when someone is bothering her friends and won't hesitate to switch from her quiet reserved nature to being snippy, not holding her tongue at all. Appearance Asuka is 5'2'' ''with blonde hair that is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck and brown eyes. She is almost always seen wearing a uniform which is a dark blue coat, white oxford button-down shirt, black socks with brown suede shoes, medium length black skirt, and a light blue tie. However, when she duels, she wears a pair of light blue fingerless gloves and a standard Kaiba Corp duel disk on her left arm. From time to time she can be seen walking around carrying her guitar over her right shoulder. Outside of school, she does wear casual clothing such as skirts, shorts, pants with either tennis shoes, sandals or platform shoes and for the choice of tops it's either a short sleeved t-shirt, no sleeved shirt, and the occasional spaghetti strop shirt or tank top. History Asuka Tenjoin is a young, intelligent and rich young girl that attends Tsukuba Academy. Her parents are Koyomi and Rinji Tenjoin, the CEOs' of Tenjoin Incorporated, a company in which was built from the ground up by Koyomi's father Kazuki Hamada, that is not a very popular dueling company as opposed to Kaiba Corporation and others. Tenjoin Incorporated is more of a lower level business but still rakes in the money when sales start to go up. Asuka also has an older brother named Fubuki Tenjoin who enjoys expressing his mood at any given time, dueling, flirting with girls who fawn all over him as well as teasing his sister about her lack of a love life and tries constantly to make her into a pop star duelist with him because he knows how talented she is. Plus he thinks it'll also bring in more big bucks for their parents company. He also attends Tsukuba but is a senior that will be graduating next year. Asuka, on the other hand, is just starting the new semester as a ninth year student, hoping that this semester will be more interesting than her last. She strives to do her best in school, one whom is not interested in following the crowd and wishes to be viewed for who she is and not because of her name and money, which she hates. This is why her number of friends is reduced to a girl named Tracey Peterson who has a bipolar like personality even though she does not have such a condition, and from time to time will be seen hanging around Raine, a girl who is rarely seen hanging around anyone unless it's some guy named Ichiro and two other students who's names escape her. Together, the three of them have formed their own musically little group that has no name, but they play just for kicks. At least Asuka does. Aside from dueling, she enjoys singing and playing on her guitar which she will only do in front of them and no one else. Relatively, she is not a shy person, despite being quiet and reserved, but very vocal when dueling. But, she does get a small case of stage fright at the mere thought of having to sing in front of people. Fubuki oftentimes tries to help her overcome this fear but it never works. Mostly because she can read him like a book and knows he's helping in hopes that she will give in to be the pop star duelist, which she refuses. They get along fairly well for brother and sister, and it is only once in a blue moon that the two of them will have a squabble with one another. Now their parents are a different story. Koyomi thinks that Asuka's hobby of singing is a waste of time as it won't bring in any good publicity to their company which is the only livelihood that they have. So she mostly encourages her to duel than to sing. Asuka loves her mother, but doesn't agree with her views. Kazuki envisions that at least one of their two children will take over the business whenever they decide to retire. Fubuki has made it clear that he doesn't want to run Tenjoin Incorporated because he has that 'All work and No play' attitude. So the most likely solution would be for their daughter to run it once she graduates from Tsukuba. After all, the money made from the company is paying for not only Fubuki's tuition there but hers as well. In short, Asuka's been guilt tripped to take over her family's business, much to her dismay. She has her own dreams, one of them involves possibly becoming a teacher should dueling or singing as a career doesn't work out. She's a girl who likes to have a lot of options, after all. But despite her minor family pet peeves, she's a nice person all around. Easy to make friends with but won't hesitate to tell someone off should they start messing with them or her. She is one of many of the top students in her grade level, making high scores on mock school wide exams. Because of her dueling skills, she is known as the 'Queen of Duels' but instead of walking around all the time with a Kaiba Corp assembled duel disk, she carries her guitar around instead, only dueling unless she feels it's necessary or just for the sake of boredom. If anything, she prefers to be on the sidelines and watch others duel, carefully analyzing that person's skills and comparing them to her own. After all, a good rival is hard to find. Asuka's not part of any after school clubs at Tsukuba, not really finding some of them interesting or overrated. And a lot of them involve the members to cosplay wearing different outfits. Asuka doesn't mind cosplaying but would rather not be forced into it and the sole purpose behind it is to capture guys attention. She's made it perfectly clear that she's not looking for a boyfriend but that still doesn't stop people from trying to hook her up with someone, much to her annoyance. Asuka seems to be the object of a lot of guys' affections which at first she is blatantly oblivious to at first, but catches on rather quickly. Many girls are shocked that she'd so easily turn down offers to go on dates with popular guys, which she responds in telling them that they simply just don't interest her. She lives on the campus, sharing a dorm room with Tracey and two other girls. Her mind is always focused on her studies for she is not someone that can be called lazy, for she gives her all to make sure her grades stay up. Though her future after graduation may have already been decided, still, there's always a small chance that things might change. Something that she's hoping for. Until then, she's going to simply enjoy her last four years of school. Because no one's future is set in stone, right? Plot Currently Asuka isn't aware of the strange things that are going on around campus or the fact that some of her friends have powers. While she wouldn't actively believe in such things, if it was presented to her in a particular situation, she would have no choice to believe. The only life changing thing that has happened to her so far is her engagement to fellow student Orin Fujin who has two younger stepsisters, Asuna Kugimiya and Runa Kugimiya were in love with their older brother and would do almost anything to gain his attention to make him see them as more than just his sisters. The sisters teamed up to destroy the engagement by bothering Asuka and her friends a lot. But mainly Asuka who often would run away to avoid being caught up in the middle of such unnecessary drama. She is the constant target of males who want to date her because she's hot and has big breasts but never gives any of them the time of day. Her parents as well as Orin's parents were behind the idea of this engagement and this was also done to force Asuka to decide what she wants to do with her future as her parents wish for her to take over the family company when she graduates from Tsukuba Academy but Asuka feels that she is not fit to do such a thing and that her brother Fubuki would be a better suited candidate. Since the engagement, she's made every possible move that she could to avoid not only Orin's sisters but Orin as well. To even an extreme where she believes in a very unmature manner by being frequently rude to him. At the very least, she does not have to worry about both sisters bother her, just the one which is Runa since Asuna somehow fell in love with Judai Yuki and to this very day, Asuka is not sure how that even went about. Relationships Asuka is someone who always has her head on her shoulders and therefore is not easily distracted by such things like having a boyfriend like her friends Dallas and Tracey are. She keeps her mind focused on her studies and on other things she feels that are important but as of late, she has become distracted. Not by being love sick but with just much confusion when it comes to the guys that have entered into her life. Jun Princeton : The first being Jun Princeton who immediately admitted his feelings to her upon their meeting but she instantly turned him down because she found him to be too snobby and cared a lot about money and well about himself as well. Though he still retains trying to be tough and serious, he has dropped the snobby attitude and she has managed to deem him as one of her friends but nothing more than that. Judai Yuki : Judai Yuki was the second male in her life and they'd met while she was in the courtyard one day and at first she thought he was going to be like all the other guys who only want to hang around her and be with her because she was hot but given that this kid was completely stupid when it comes to relationships, she saw him as someone that she could be friends with. Well, she thought of him as an interesting person and wanted to know more about him. They dueled and although Judai won, Asuka felt that she won by learning that she didn't have to be so serious all the time and that dueling could be a fun way to make friends as well as she didn't have to treat life in the same manner as well. It can be hinted that she might have shared some romantic feelings towards Judai but did not act upon them nor admit them. Maxwell Blackwell : Maxwell Blackwell, Asuka disliked him upon meeting because of how insatiably hormonal he acted around her but other girls as well. She did not like his behavior and him always asking her to go out with him and him thinking that he was the greatest thing since cheese fries. He may have later toned this side of him down when he did started having maybe a few girls that were stupid enough to go out with him, this didn't mean her thoughts about Max changed. Asuka doesn't really care too much for him and because of his poor tastes in picking girls to date that for some reason either aren't favorable with the rest of the gang or he does something stupid to cause the break up, there is an off chance that she would never ever date Max. She treats him more as an acquaintance than a friend. Orin Fujin : Then later came Orin Fujin, her fiancee. Orin never looked at Asuka as a piece of meat like most guys do but he has admitted to developing feelings for her which Asuka has not yet returned and wishes for their engagement to be broken off rather than proceed in marrying him once she graduates from Tsukuba Academy. Like Judai, her and Orin dueled in their official meeting but Asuka came out being the victor in this duel. Though she does wish to be friends with him, she cannot get past the engagement part of their being bound to one another, therefore she treats him the same way she does Max but a little less drastic and she doesn't find Orin to be an idiot like she does with Max. Eventually she will fall in love with Orin but has to get over a few hurdles of her own. Asuka Gallery asukaobeliskblue.png asukabanner.png asuka.jpg asukacasual.png asukacybertutu.jpg|Asuka dressed as Cyber Tutu asukadress.jpg asukaelegant.jpg asukaqueen.png asukatomorrowgirlposter.png|Asuka in movie poster with Edo Phoenix Asukawhiteveil.png Asuka's Deck List Cyber Girl Deck |Win: 1||Loss: 1||Draw: 0| Trivia *Asuka secretly wishes that her parents would get off her back and let her decide for herself what path she wishes to take for her future. Whether it be running their family's company as the CEO, becoming a pro duelist or a pop star sensation. *She only has stage fright when having to perform in front of a huge crowd of people that she doesn't know. Other than that, she's fine with singing in front of friends. *Currently, Asuka's not interested in having superficial relationships that only end in disaster and finds it annoying when guys (and lesbians) pay more attention to her breasts and ass than her face. *It can be hinted that she harbored some feelings for Judai but unlike most girls, she does not act upon them nor admit this feelings and treats him like a very close friends. *She has an older brother named Fubuki Tenjoin who tries to fix her up on dates. *She has having a hard time debating on pro dueling and singing as a career. *All Asuka really wants from her parents is to support her no matter what decisions she makes for herself. *Asuka speaks to everyone using honorifics at the end of everyone's names as she is polite when speaking to others. *Although she doesn't believe so, Asuka is good at both dueling and singing. *She only lost one duel since she's been at Tsukuba Academy and that was to a student known as Judai Yuki. ... Also See *Fubuki Tenjoin *Orin Fujin *Tracey Peterson *Dallas Knight *Judai Yuki